Path to Stardom
by Insane Magician
Summary: There is more to Hollywood Arts than acting, and it all boiled down to senior year. Tori vaguely remembers Trina's freaky accident, along with some superstars that seemed to glow in eerie light, but now that she's in her last year, will she be able to make it? Considering the school grounds is a battlefield for seniors, she doubts it... Contains violence and blood. Happy Halloween
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own Victorious, it belongs to Dan and Nickelodeon.

This story was written long time ago; the season made me dig it up in order to finally publish it. Also, for StakeTheHeart. There will always be, Jori.  
Happy Halloween!

 **Path to Stardom  
**

The first oddity she noticed was Jade's eyes; they glowed with the classic characteristic of nocturnal creatures. It made the Latina shiver, and everyone else knew better than to mess with her. It also appeared as if Robbie's personality had been switched with Rex, which made him extra weird, especially since he didn't have the puppet on him. Then, there was André, who seemed to be able to play music without touching an instrument, and somehow, it sounded just as he wanted. And Beck... Beck was now considered a threat, for some strange reason, everyone was looking to harm him, and since he was now single, he always had a flock of girls around him. For another strange reason, everyone who tried to pull something on him, no matter how freaky and strange and killing, he was untouchable. Even Sinjin had some kind of quality to him; lost were the glasses, and his eyes were blue as if filled with electricity.

But, the most shocking change, was Cat; the bubbly girl acted like the queen of the school, and everyone actually _did_ as told without a doubt. Her red velvet hair was gone, being curly and brown, with golden highlights, she was easily recognized as the most beautiful; not too skinny, and not quite so vindictive, as Jade had become; the goth's fascination with blood had taken a horrible spin. But Cat's sweet, gentle, and caring personality seemed to have done a hundred eighty degree turn, and she was now cold and calculating. The girls who had once been best friends appeared to have come to a mutual agreement: Cat didn't send students to their mindless death, and Jade wouldn't try to get a small pack of her own. Really, it wasn't hard for them to arrive to such a deal, specially in the non-verbal way, considering that Jade was a loner, first and foremost.

"Hey!" Tori called with a frown on her features as someone made her locker door blow for the umpteenth time that day. "Watch it!"

"Scram bitch!" The boy replied viciously, then suddenly he stopped and turned on her, "actually, since _she_ wills it, I might just kill you right now."

"What?" She was aghast; just as the girls followed Beck about, boys followed Cat. "You can't be serious!"

At his sneer, she felt the need to flee. He was a predator, she was the prey, and neither concept placed in a nice frame. School had barely began around two month ago, and whenever this occurred, which had been at least twice a month, she had fled. But now, she didn't, and he grinned at this; this boy had threatened her at least weekly, and she was growing tired of it. It was as if misfortune could only strike within school grounds, and Sikowitz appeared out of nowhere. But he wasn't there to help Tori escape; he always appeared as to bear witness of who won, like every teacher.

"Tori, you may chose a champion," he remarked, and at her wide eyes, he gave her an inquisitive look. "You must have at _least_ one follower. . . ."

"Uh . . ." if she did, that person had never introduced themselves, so she had no idea, and just shrugged.

"I'll fight for her," it was the last person she expected, and her gasp said as much; Jade approached as she spoke her words in a sigh. Suddenly, the boy looked less certain. "Are you ready to die?"

It was actually a serious question, and the boy flinched slightly, but since the girl didn't even present her scissors, he grew bolder. At the teacher's signal, the young man snarled at her, energy coming from his hand as he appeared to try to tackle the girl. For her part, the goth rolled her eyes and didn't even move an inch from where she stood, as if she was invulnerable like Beck. But she wasn't; the Latina had witnessed her being cut by a student before she ripped him in half. And she hadn't even had her scissors out. The boy in front of her suffered the same fate. Tori watched in horror as the boy reached her, but simply passed by her, each half on either side of her. Tears began to fall, and as Sikowitz called Jade the winner, subsequently, she had won. The goth didn't even look back at her, or said words of comfort. Not being able to take it any more, the brunette left school grounds.

* * *

"Tori, you know that isn't how it works," her mother chastised her as she missed three consecutive days of school, "if you don't go back, I'll have to kick you out, and that means you're out of the game."

"Mom, I _don't_ know what's going on," she said for third time that day, "and I want out!"

"Well, if you wanted to die, why did you allow that girl to be your champion?" Was her mother even hearing herself? The young girl felt as though she had entered a parallel dimension. "Today, she barely manage to defeat those five boys; hell of a fight, even though she didn't use her scissors for some reason."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tori grumbled, irritated.

"Oh honey, no wonder why you didn't get the main role as Trina," wait, what? She was totally lost. "You need to be vicious _and_ willing to eliminate the competition."

"Eliminate?" The world had gone upside down.

"Yes! If only Jade would use her scissors, those boys would be able to simply . . ." her mother frowned softly, placing a finger in her lower lip, "rest in peace. Let's admit it, getting the pieces of the board doesn't mean that they cannot be brought back."

Was that it? She did remember a teacher had been pushed against a wall, chest being ripped open and those glinting eyes shining as they took in the sight of the still beating heart. Not once had she seen the goth pull her scissors out. Then she was killing some kind of counterpart of theirs, but the student and teacher might be able to come back. . . . She wasn't sure how it would be done, but perhaps, there was still a chance. She considered asking her mother, and decided to just do so.

"She did deal with eight of Beck's girl easily," she seemed almost proud when she said that, and suddenly, the youngster knew she couldn't eat. "You have to admit, she has the grace and technique, but a champion can only be a champion, unless the one they fight for dies. Really, why would she chose _you_ as her lead is beyond me. . . ."

"Uh," really, what did one said when one's mother said that? "Look mom, is there a way to . . . I don't know, undo this?"

"Why would you want that honey?" Holly asked, completely serious, "winning means total glory and a path straight for stardom. Besides, no one has ever tried, and you might bring Trina back."

"You wouldn't want her back?" Tori asked, puzzled; what the hell was wrong with this place?

"Everyone has one chance, one life," her chocolate eyes didn't look so sweet anymore, "if you don't want to use it, or if you lose it, it's just part of the fun."

Where was her father? It was as if even the underclassmen had disappeared, as well as everyone else who wasn't part of the _game_ ; whatever was happening, the Latina girl knew it _wasn't_ a game. She began by washing herself with steaming water, using the small towel to scrub herself until her skin ached, mostly to help her forget everything, the conversation, the deaths, the blood. . . . Tori made up her mind to go back to school the next morning, she only wished she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

She _did_ regret it. She hadn't crossed the double doors before she was confronted with three boys, two girls, and a teacher giving the go; he hadn't even asked her for her champion. _Then, there was bloodshed_ , was all she could think as she fell to her knees. Jade had appeared out of nowhere, and in a blink of an eye, everyone was a pulp. Snarling at the _judge_ , the man panicked but she was ripping through his chest as well, took out his heart and squished it right in his face before his body could process the shock; he had obviously still been alive and conscious. Tori felt sick, her tears fell without conscious thought, trembling as she silently wept with the shock.

As if sensing her distress, the goth snorted and carried her to the bathroom, where she could finally empty her stomach. Meanwhile, the pale female began cleaning herself. The Latina noticed that her . . . friend, was carrying the same clothes, and hadn't gotten clean since their previous encounter. The paleness of her skin also reflected lack of care, and she began to worry. Rinsing her mouth, she looked into those disconcerting eyes, but didn't shy away. Almost falling, the goth caught her quickly and took her out and to the janitor's closet. It looked like a burrow, and she instinctively knew that this was her champion's refuge.

"How much do you know, Vega?" She asked without preamble, searching the depths for probably something to eat.

"Not much honestly," was the tired reply; she hadn't been able to eat much at home, and she had evacuated her breakfast, "all I know is that I want things to return to normal. . . ."

"Good," came the reply as the goth sat in front of her legs crossed, Indian style; a sharp canine glinted, "I knew I was right if I became your champion."

"I don't understand . . ." she placed her head on her hands, clearly distressed, "what happened to everyone? Why is Cat acting like that?"

"I have reasons to believe that someone is controlling her," the reply was whispered, "we had plans of tearing the game down, until she began to get those headaches and suddenly, she wanted to rule it. I couldn't be her champion after that. . . . But I knew no one would follow me, and I would probably use my scissors against someone with selfish reasons."

"So being a goody-two-shoes made me your top priority," she scoffed at that, "really, it sounds twisted."

"And it is;" the champion sat besides her, took off her black ring and pressed it against a tanned hand, "I knew you wouldn't approve if I used my scissors, I don't want to use them, but just in case. . . . If you take it off, I'll use them without hesitation."

"What are we going to do?" She groaned her question, not knowing if it was even possible to stop the game. "What was your plan?"

"A duet with Cat," the reply was pained, as was the memory, "we can probably pull it off, but first, we would need André."

"Why isn't he attacked?" She could understand Robbie/Rex being left alone, but the sweet producer? The Latina would think that he was sitting duck.

"He and Sinjin are special," Jade began with a sigh, "we need both of their support if we're to pull this off..."

"Why?"

"Well. . . . André's magic is out of proportion," the thespian began, "he can hide himself very well, and everyone is afraid of messing with him since, if he kills anyone, that person _definitely_ dies."

"Like you with your scissors?" She was finding it all hard to follow and believe.

"Even worse . . ." the pale teen took a deep breath and laid on her back upon the bed, "since he can weave magic, he can freeze you and allow your nightmares to, literally, come out and play."

Tori shivered. "And Sinjin?"

"He controls all electronic devices," was the shrugged reply and she motioned to her hideout; she didn't even have her cellphone, "he can take _anyone_ out of the game with a flick of the wrist.

"He can help us setup the system to sing the song." A hand was extended, and Tori sighed as she took her phone out, and watched it being crushed in the goth's hand; she didn't even feel regret, "we need André to compose it, we need Sinjin to get it all through school grounds, and we need you alive to complete the task."

"Me?!" That was baffling. "I thought it was a duet!"

"Once Beck and Cat find out what we're up to," a long sigh was heard, "they'll try to stop us."

"Wait, and if you get killed?" What was she supposed to do?

"Then, I'll die with certainty that everyone else was freed from this nightmare."

And once again, tears began to fall. She reached out for support, and it was reluctantly given. Somehow, she ended falling asleep on the thespian. She had so many question, like why did Sikowitz ask for her champion and the other teacher hadn't, how they were going to begin their search for André and what they were going to do about Rex. . . . But she was too overwhelmed, and she could tell that she was safe. Not so much as the location, but the arms that held her.

When she woke up, she realized they had missed far too many classes, and that her companion hadn't slept a bit. She also realized that, for some reason, the cuddling felt right, those firm and delicate arms around her belonged there and that for the first time, she was exactly where she wanted to be. The fact that they could die in hours had nothing to do with her next actions; she latched her mouth to the tantalizing pale neck. Of course, she took her champion by surprise, there was a gasp and those comforting arms pulled her away so that they could look at each other.

"Okay, I am no knight in shiny armor," Jade began with a snarl, and she knew she had to get her words out soon because she felt she was about to cry, "so stop this madness before I do something stupid."

"No!" Tori cried back, scared, but not of the goth or the situation, but what the situation would prevent her from doing. "No, I'm done pretending!"

"Pretending?" And, for some reason, the canine disappeared, as did the reflective quality of the eyes.

"During Christmas, and the survival contest," she began, not even hesitant which she would be during normal circumstances, "your constant teasing, and when you allowed me to. . . ."

"Feel me up?" The other offered with a hollow chuckle, then she shook her head, standing and taking the twig of a girl up with her. "Vega, how familiar are you with the term 'pulling pigtails'?"

"Huh?" That certainly wasn't expected, much less when a bell, probably the last one, and she began panicking. "We skipped class!"

"Classes aren't even being taught," blue eyes rolled as they left the school grounds and approached her car, "they are just another opportunity for confrontations to begin."

"Girls," for some reason that was beyond the Latina, Sikowitz was waiting for them outside the double doors, clearly something was going on, "check the cafeteria next time. . . ."

That last was whispered and he left to sneak back to school. Before she could ask, the look told her she shouldn't. She was driven to her house but her mother, for some reason, was already there.

"Oh, hello Tori, I'm glad you're —" Holly stopped as she looked quizzically at both girls, "well, this is a surprise."

"No worries Mrs. Vega," both tanned females looked at the pale creature, who began smirking, "I'll be boning your daughter."

"What?!" A blush seemed to hit the other teen, while her mother's smile began spreading.

"Ah, it'll be good for her," she snapped her head, hazel eyes upon . . . those weren't her mother's eyes . . . "release some . . . _tension_ , it will do her well."

With a bored look, Jade took hold of the other teen's wrist, and slowly, the girl on whom she had been developing feelings for, tugged her upstairs. She gave her mother one last, unbelievable look and actually tried to put some resistance even though she knew it was futile. As futile as calling her own _mother_ for help; even if she had a crush on the pale girl, she wasn't ready for that.

"What was that about?!" She asked once they were within the safety of her room. "Are you —"

"Yes!" Was the hissed answer before she was given a mind blowing kiss.

Suddenly, she forgot everything and just moaned into it. But before things could get out of control, she managed to stop it; she had already lost her shirt and her jeans were unbuttoned.

"What?" It was a feral and animal growl, but was surprised when the second kiss yielded the same results, sans discarding of clothes. "Tori!"

"We're both getting a shower," the Latina began in her most serious but the lecherous smile of the other got her to stop, as well as the nearness as she was taken by the waist, "I mean it!"

"As long as we get it together," this was breathed on her ear, and she gasped, being quick to agree.

* * *

"This is not what I meant!" Jade shot, having the shower by herself, even if her prey was just outside a flimsy curtain apart.

"I don't care," and she didn't; she quickly entered the shower and before her friend could turn around to do anything, she began washing the pale back. "Since when do you have scars?"

"Since the school became Highlander?" The comment was dry and the reference lost as the tanned female began rubbing her back delicately.

After a while, Jade gave up and didn't try anything funny during their time in the shower. Long hairs draped in towels, they began drying one another, now their thoughts went back to the room, or at least the thespian's; Tori was, apparently, pinning over the marred and scarred pale body she was currently drying, and began kissing, in a desperate act to make things right again, each and every scar. And the tingling she left. . . . wasn't the kind of tingling her companion expected. A gasp left the teen's lips, then a hiss, and then it was as if she were changing, becoming more primal, more animal-like. Claws were extended from between her fingers as these curled, canines grew on her mouth, her snarl was more savage, her ears extended, becoming elf-like, and her muscles expanded and contracted at the same time, leaving a _very_ well-toned body behind. It was as if the muscles were repairing itself with every kiss given, as if mending itself.

"Figures," the thespian began as tears began falling from the close lids that hid those hazel eyes, "miss perfect would have the ability of healing."

But by the time the Latina was done, she felt exhausted, and before they could wrap their towels around their bodies, she was carried by the still, half-beast that Jade had become to the room. But it was as if, even if she was tired, the goth refused to allow her rest and began attacking her rather viciously with her mouth. She could feel her body being explored, and suddenly, Jade was human again but her attacks became, if anything, much more vicious. Soon, her moans and pants and screams of pleasure all sounded from deep within her, as if the thespian was composing a song, and she was the instrument of choice. Crying out her name left her throat hurting.

With feline smugness, the goth was done, feeling satisfied with herself as she rested besides the woman who had stolen her heart. Watching the drenched and glistening tanned body fighting to catch her breath back . . . Jade couldn't help herself: that body was skinny, petite sized and perhaps the last thing that people considered when they saw Tori Vega, but then again, it was her personality that always drew people in. The goth wasn't any different.

"Jade. . . ."

"Want more?" A lazy finger trailed her body as the traditional smirk became etched on her features, and Tori could have sworn that the school wasn't tainted with so much blood. "It would be —"

Any other statement was lost when she forced the thespian to her back and began kissing her lover, tasting herself in the others' tongue, but that time, she was the one who was going to deliver. Neither of them thought she had it within her to be so forward, and soon it was Jade the one melting. The thespian had said nothing about the fact that the Latina was still a virgin, but neither seemed to care; for it being her first time, the tanned teen was a fast learner.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own Victorious, it belongs to Dan and Nickelodeon.

 **Path to Stardom**

"Rex," Beck beckoned at Robbie; without glasses, hair slick and pushed back, appeared right before him, "I need Robbie."

"Man, you lost your head or something," Rex said, clearly he had taken over his puppeteer's body, "cause I ain't risking going back to that puppet!"

"Rex, I am _not_ asking," the taller teen whispered, pupils dilated as he stared at the other boy; his eyes looked black and his target fell to the floor, seething, "I need Robbie to take care of Tori and Jade."

"Yes boss," the boy replied as soon as his leader looked away.

" _You_ are my champion Rex, but since your luggage has _unique_ abilities, I shall make use of them as I see fit."

Rex didn't apologize but appeared appeased; soon, his puppet self was brought and Robbie regained control of his body and placed his glasses back on. He then withered in pure fear as he stood before his former friend. How Beck had changed so much was truly beyond him, after all, neither he nor André had changed that much. The only one who had changed that much was Cat, but he did realize that sometimes powers could get them to act irrational. . . .

* * *

He found himself in front of the janitor's closet, literally staring at the belly of the beast. Robbie had no idea how much Jade or Tori had changed, and he was scared. He had recognized their potential but not their power, and since Rex had taken over. . . . His puppet was like a snake of sorts, reptilian, sneaky and slithery, and quite poisonous. Robbie, for his part, was adept at capturing the resemblance of people on puppets and hence, capturing their soul. Somehow, Rex had gained the ability of trading places with him, whether he wanted or not, so he hadn't been present ever since school began.

It was his first time walking around, with Rex tied behind him and he had a puppet version of Tori Vega. That was his main target, he had to capture the singer's soul in the puppet to be able to get Jade by herself and then the goth could chose whom to serve, whether it be Cat or Beck, although Beck obviously wanted her as his Queen. He hadn't been ambushed, girls flocking him in case any boys decided it was free for all; the lanky four-eyes _could_ be easily persuaded by his crush to change sides, even though Rex would kill them first.

Right then, his entourage was overwhelmed by boys, but he managed to sneak past the fights and make his way over.

"Could you just knock or something?!" The puppet demanded, clearly mad at being trapped in the small body.

"Robbie," he recognized that voice, and it came from behind him; he whisked around quickly, and froze when he noticed the thespian holding the dummy, who was demanding to stop being manhandled. "You don't want to do this..."

"Fucking Witch of the West!" Rex cursed, "Robbie, your target is in front of you!"

The boy turned around again, clearly scared, but he knew that if he didn't begin the spell, it would all be for nothing and Rex would get his body and he would be left with just that. _Nothing_. . . . He began focusing, and Jade found herself unable to move due to the puppet's own magic. Her green-blue eyes watched as strings began slithering their way through the air towards the Latina, but it was as if her liege wasn't able to see them, effectively puzzled. The strings though, were unable to grab hold of her; his magic was clearly not working. With a whimper, the boy fell to the ground but Tori was by his side helping him up, being her usual self. Rolling her eyes, the pale teen finally regained mobility and approached them.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Rex demanded, his voice consumed with panic. "Release me this instant! I demand my body —"

"It's Robbie's," his captive said, seething and pulling him to eye level, "bitch."

Before he could say anything, she brandished her scissors, and at the other two's gasp which she promptly ignored, she stabbed the puppet right through his forehead and pinned him over the closet's door. There, Rex hanged, mouth open, clearly trapped inside the puppet, and unable to say a word. The other two were perplexed, specially the geek who touched and felt himself, as if not believing he was still in his own body. For her part, Jade looked at her lover with a renewed gleam in her eyes, and hadn't it been due to courtesy to their recent member, Tori felt it deep within and at her very core, that her champion would have taken her right there. Not that it was unusual. . . .

"And look who proves herself to be immune to magic," the goth whispered huskily, clearly aroused by the ability, "Robbie, since I'm sure you don't want to stay out now that your puppet is locked, go inside my burrow."

"Uh, yes ma'am," why the hell he answered that way, was beyond either girl.

"Leave your phone," she commanded, and he did as told, at the foot of the closet; he was clearly without Beck's protection. Of course, with the boy out of the way, Jade had other plans. "Now, where were we. . . ."

The Latina eep-ed, but otherwise didn't complain as her lover began undressing herself and the look in those eyes warned. Their intent was clear; if she didn't undress herself, she would tear those clothes off. Tori didn't hesitate when undressing; she wanted to have clothes to wear. The goth wasn't about to allow the setting to get between her and her desires. She had made that clear when she took her lover in nearly every classroom, as though trying to baptize the entire school.

* * *

Sinjin was everywhere. He could feel the shifts in powers, and when Rex was taken from the game . . . he knew with certainty that Beck would go after him. He had remained without allies mostly because his powers granted him certain immunity. Difference being, he wasn't needed and as long as he didn't go against the two ultimate powers, or either of their champions. As it was, Beck would force him to chose sides, and unless he got a side ready, he wouldn't be able to resist; he valued his life. But there was a growing power, and it wasn't because Rex was taken from the board. It was because someone's power began to make itself known. He felt the growing power, and went to it, just to find his throat being held, the hand ready to snap his head.

"Sinjin, how nice of you to join us," Jade said in a sickening sweet voice, "you must look away as I finish getting dressed . . . I need you to electrify my scissors, so do that in the meantime."

The boy just swallowed and did as told. Once he felt that the girl was dressed he turned, just to find Tori on the floor, panting, and he knew what had happened. He was unable to see the tanned body though, since it was covered in a white light.

"So, you and Tori," he began, and shivered when he noticed the glare, "it's cool, I'm cool — can I watch?"

The connected punch brought satisfaction to the goth; the connection discharged sparks everywhere. He was knocked out partially, just long enough for Jade to be pleased, as Tori stood and began dressing. Robbie came out with the now-useless puppet strapped to his back, where Rex had been. He looked away awkwardly, although it was obvious that the Latina's bright light prevented him from actually looking at the body. The goth already made sure to spark something deep within the tanned body for it to not 'light-out' for her and she could see her lover in all her naked splendor. Licking her lips, she took hold of the creature who was just starting to get dressed, and gave her a deep, mouthwatering kiss. Tori moaned into it, just as the creep woke but a look from his ventriloquist friend told him not to speak.

"We need to go get André," the thespian said with a sigh as she finally released the teen before her, who had turned to goo; holding Tori up, she pointed in the direction of the cafeteria. "Let's go."

"How do you know it's this way?" Sinjin asked, eyes glazed over as his imagination took a different turn.

"I have a source," was the cryptic reply, and the boys looked at each other; what was that supposed to mean?

"I am intrigued by something though," Robbie began, shyly stepping by his friend's side, "will Tori be able to repel his magic?"

"There's only one way to find out," Jade said; she had been carrying her liege bridal style. She considered that, perhaps, she shouldn't take the girl as she had been doing for the last week, "you guys ready?"

They were standing right before the doors, and suddenly, Sikowitz appeared out of nowhere. He simply nodded, and the boys did the same. Robbie and Jade both opened the double doors to the cafeteria. It looked like a club, bodies mashing together, the bartender passing alcohol around and loud music thumping. Tori appeared to be alright already, and was dragging the goth for them to dance on the dance floor. Grinning, the pale teen remembered why it was that she would take her lover _anywhere_ , and could only grin in a feral manner. The game sucked, but however it was that their abilities got chosen, she gave thanks. Being part beast gave her higher stamina, higher dexterity, higher strength and higher everything, which meant she could go at it without worries. The Latina, however, was a puny human, only capable of healing and preventing magic from working. Her self-healing was amazing by itself, or she wouldn't be able to handle the rough treatment of her champion, let alone live through it.

The males of their company were standing to the side; only the grown man seemed unaffected by the languid movements of the two teens. His eyes scanned the room as the boys began shivering at the sight of those hips grinding against each other. Suddenly, their clothing began changing: Jade was wearing fishnets and a dark red skirt, blood red tank top with a black plaited shirt, wearing high heeled boots. Tori was in a skirt as well, knee-length and a soft purple tone, with a white tight shirt and high heels, and both girls didn't even seem to notice these changes. They looked like regular teens, reminding everyone inside of their own longing for normalcy, for at least a shred of it in their lives.

Then a Bruno Mars song began playing, and the playful beat got the girls laughing, and the other two boys laughed softly at the sight. ' _Locked Out Of Heaven_ ' was clearly something that they both could relate to, but evidently the thespian felt a deep relation as she pulled her lover to her; it was obvious who was dedicating the song. Before it was done, both dancers had lost sense of where and what was happening, obviously lost in each other, and seemed to be sealing a deal with a soft peck to the lips. As soon as they parted, their clothing went back to what it had been; skinny jeans, one of the pair black, a soft green shirt and the other a dark green button up that revealed that the pale teen had nothing beneath. Hands laced, they faced the teacher who had suddenly appeared by their side; the boys ran as to not be left without the anti-magic influence, lest they be caught in a dream. They feared they already were. . . .

"I found our target," he whispered, pointing at the DJ table, where a mannequin seemed to be spinning a mix. "We split and meet there; leave him no way of escape."

The kids nodded and did as their teacher said. Suddenly, they had surrounded the mannequin, and as soon as a tanned hand touched it, it turned to André, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought no one would break this spell," he breathed, then he hugged his best friends, and shared bro hugs with the two boys. The teacher patted his back sympathetically, "I got so lost trying to make things feel normal, that I drowned in my own dreams. . . ."

"André, we need your help," Tori said softly, holding onto the pale hand tighter.

"Sinjin is going to set up a sound system throughout the school," Jade began.

"I am?" The boy in question asked; he clearly hadn't agreed to that.

"But we need you to compose a song for Tor to sing," she proceeded as though she hadn't been interrupted, "and we need everything to fit."

"I thought we were singing together," the Latina asked, pulling closer to her champion, "I want us to sing together. . . ."

"She's right, we would need two voices to pull it off," André began, looking at them then grinning, wiggling his eyebrows, "oh, do I perceive some . . . _chemistry_?"

"Not now Harris," the pale one scoffed, rolling her ever changing eyes, "she can heal, as well as block magic."

"I couldn't use my powers on her," Robbie affirmed, showing his doll of Tori attached to his back.

"Really!" André looked at his best friend, and whistled in an appreciative manner, "well then, you got some fortune and luck on your side.

"First, we need to get Cat back," he continued, looking directly at the couple, eyes heavy, "Trina is the one controlling Lil' Red."

It was shocking, to say least, that Cat was being controlled by an egocentric woman, although it wasn't so surprising after a while. Neither girl could handle the news; Tori cried on Jade's shoulder, although it was clear that the goth wanted to murder the eldest Vega sibling. The boys and Sikowitz began deciding a plan. It appeared as though Cat had arrived to ask André to be her champion, but when the usual dreams wouldn't capture their ditz's attention, he thought something was funny and tried to find out the other's dream. When he found out she wanted to be a superstar, and have people calling her Trina, did he figure the truth. But she played mental games with him, asking him since he could make dreams come true, why didn't he live in his. She had left before he could even begin to work his magic on her and soon, found himself trapped in his own.

"Okay girls," Sikowitz called them to attention; "Robbie is going some modifications to the Tori puppet, we decided to see if we could free Cat by trapping Trina in a puppet."

They discussed the plan further, but soon it was set. Sinjin would set up his sound system while they went to trap the annoying young woman in a puppet, meanwhile, André would be working on the song. Sikowitz would hold the teacher's back; it was the teens' look that they gave him, as though he had gone beyond his usual insanities.

"Sikowitz, just answer us this," Jade began and without beating around the bush, spoke plainly, "why are you helping us?"

"Because I hate when the game begins," he replied with a sigh, "I kept watch for a group who would try to stop this madness, and after ten years it finally paid off. . . ."

No one said anything and just stared at each other. There would be risks in going off on their own, so André would work his magic as he accompanied their tech expert to set up the system. The biggest danger was Beck, and they were wary of his tricks, which would happen again, and soon. On that, they could all agree.

* * *

"Jade, you came to beg to be my champion," Cat began with a soft smile as she saw her former best friend standing before her, and it turned into a wide smile once she saw the brunette behind, "oh, and you brought the impostor to make amends! How lovely!"

"Lovely my ass," the goth retorted, fingers curling and claws extending, canines growing and ears extending, "you're going down Trina."

Her eyes narrowed but she still scoffed, sending boys her way. Her strength apparently increased exponentially, as a punch immediately kill one of them. Suddenly, a half beast like her approached, this beast growling, punching her so strongly that she was thrown back and into a wall. The young man howled, then went straight for Tori, who didn't cringe to the half-wolf's surprise. He still went at her, just to have his human hand swatted away from him, the Latina's hazel eyes now completely white and the boy crashed into her.

It was Ryder Daniels, and he was clearly afraid of Tori; using the fact he was in human form and completely vulnerable, the pale half-beast back slapped him into a wall then roared at the remaining pack. All the boys went after her, instinct kicking in on taking the biggest threat; Robbie was helping his friend up, although she was clearly dazed after using her powers in such way. Cat laughed at them, certain that they wouldn't be able to do a thing to her. Robbie simply raised the puppet and began chanting, and as soon as she noticed, the eldest Vega child snarled and went at him, her powers similar to Jade's, she was just like a small kitty compared to a tiger. Tori ran to meet her and they tumbled down.

Being slightly taller and after plenty of cat fights with her sister and having the upper hand, the Latina locked her friend in a harsh embrace. The girl just laughed, thinking that her sister would prevent Robbie's magic from working, and even if they _did_ manage to get her on that stupid, and silly puppet, she would just use her powers to transfer back. Then her eyes widen, looking as if they would pop from their socket, and she opened her mouth as if to scream, only that no sound came. . . .

Tori's anti-magic didn't affect Robbie's, perhaps because her ability knew that he wasn't working directly against her, but against her own sister, which meant it was blocking her ability and she felt it. Trina could tell that the puppet would be her last stop and she wouldn't be able to jump from bodies to bodies. She cursed mentally as her voice was being taken from her, being her means of jumping.

That was the reason why she hadn't been able to take over her own sister, and why, when she had tried, only managed to bring the old Tori back, sans powers. The youngest just _had_ to discover her abilities, even if she had no complete control over them.

 _What a rotten luck. . . ._ She bit her lower lip as her soul was being sucked into the puppet. _I should have taken Tori, as originally planned. . . . It would have never worked. . . . I wish they would kill me before she does. . . ._

But, she was unable to request anything. At least her voice worked as a puppet but since she was out of the game, the boys stopped fighting and scrabbled away, leaving one mean Jade who sealed her mouth with duct tape. How charming, specially for a bitch who was dating her _little_ sister!

"Be grateful that she's alive," the pale teen hissed, "or you would be sharing Rex's fate. . . ."

"Love," Tori requested, unable to hold onto a limp, once-again red velvet haired teen; Jade took her dear friend close and gingerly, shedding a tear when she remained unconscious. The Latina went to the puppet of her sister and took off the duct tape, "tell us what happened, and how to undo it."

"Oh, is my dear baby sister trying to boss —" She squealed as Robbie placed his hand on her back and she began spilling without meaning to. "The same thing happened to you when I tried to posses you, it's why you don't understand what's going on, or how to use your powers. . . ."

"How do we undo it?" She asked softly, as though feeling bad that her sister was being manipulated into speaking, which made the puppet roll her eyes.

"You can't," she spoke with bite, "call it a backlash of my abilities."

"Why couldn't you posses Tori?" Jade asked quietly, making her beloved wince, thinking that, perhaps, she would have wanted for her to take Cat's place.

"We don't know our ability until the game starts," Trina obviously wanted to kick herself, "I had no idea she could negate magic."

"In the end, that seems to be what's saving us," the goth remarked softly, giving her best friend a kiss to the forehead, carrying the limp form of their usually bubbly friend out, "I managed to reconcile my love. . . ."

Tori, with tears in her eyes, ran to her and they kissed, careful to not make ditz sandwich between them. She caressed those red tresses with her delicate hands, and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead as well. It was then, that the creature began breathing again, leaving Tori with a huge and massive migraine. Transforming into her beast version, Jade took the two girls on her arms, carrying them as Robbie carried Trina.


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own Victorious, it belongs to Dan and Nickelodeon.

 **Path to Stardom**

As they left, Robbie began asking the puppet some question.

"How long until Cat wakes?" He inquired softly; he had no idea that Jade could hear them with her advanced hearing.

"Is she half wolf too?" Trina asked, in regards to the pale teen, who was now covered in white fur.

"I think it's more half tiger," Tori groaned from her seat, whimpering as the pain tried to force her into a blackout again.

"You didn't answer his question," the goth reminded the puppet, not letting go of either female, clearly not caring for her own wounds.

"Well, since I had no body to call my own, I took permanent residence," the dummy clearly shrugged, "I had never been on someone for so long. . . ."

"At least she's breathing," the brunette reminded the one carrying her, "here, let me heal your wounds and then —"

"If you try to heal her, you would both end up comatose," Sikowitz spoke from a corner, panting heavily; he obviously meant the incapacitated redhead, "Sinjin and André need you. . . ."

Tori wasted no time pressing her lips with her love's and soon, Jade was back into fighting form. "Go get them, champion."

Bright blue eyes rolled before turning green, giving Cat to Robbie, who placed Trina on his puppet carrier at his back. It was impressive, but the older girl could actually manipulate the puppet with her own free will. She had turned around so that she could at least see what was going on. They followed the half-creature who, somehow, began morphing into the creature it was. Usually, those with abilities of morphing, could only morph half way through, never completely, so it was a first; Tori was right, her girl was a tigress.

What was more amazing, was that the clothing remained on the furred, huge cat. Suddenly, she was blasted away, and everyone could hear Tori crying out her name; she felt some kind of force pushing her, but it was as if the wind passed by her. She felt that her anti-magic was coating her and protecting her, and this consciousness just strengthen it and the Latina turned, knowing that her enemy would be in front.

Hazel eyes fell on a bizarre scene: Sinjin had a brand new shiner, a busted lip, and had an obvious amount of bruises throughout his body; he was doing his best to unlodge the scissors on the puppet while André was unconscious, although he looked dead. For some reason, Tori felt that this was the mannequin they had stumbled across. Were they in André's trap dreams? It didn't feel that way, and behind it all was Beck, looking as charming as ever, if his pupils weren't so dilated.

"So, Tori, gracious of you to gather your own coven," he frowned softly when he noted the white irises, "although I should warn you, the more followers you have, the weaker your champion."

"Really Beck?" Jade retorted, back to her half-tiger state, shielding the Latina, "then enlighten her as to why Rex, being your champion, remained so strong?"

"He's my only champion. . . ." His eyes widen in surprise, and he inclined his head slightly. "Touché. . . ."

"Huh?" Tori was clearly confused, earning a chuckle from her girl.

"No one in our little _coven_ ," the goth began, making air quotation marks at her last word, "formally allied themselves to you, so in theory I'm your only champion."

"Don't we love those little loops?" The young man remarked, smirking in good Jade West fashion. He extended his arms and somehow, revealed all his groupies behind him, though most were unconscious and just where Sinjin was; they had clearly tried to pry the scissors. "Now, be a good girl Tori, and take that ring off."

"No." The force in her voice made a crack on the floor, and Beck looked impressed. "What's his ability?"

"He uses entropy," Robbie supplied, passing the still recovering teen into Tori's arms while Trina jumped to her sister's shoulder; as both, liege and champion turned to face him, their faces looked as though he were insane, so he began stuttering, "you — you know . . . like Jinx in Teen Titans!"

The lost looks made him groan softly; the half-beast turned and gave a savage look at the girls, and most scampered off. "The reason why nothing happens to him is because he uses the forces of the universe to turn in his favors and against everyone who faces him."

"Then I am the only one who can stop him. . . ." Trina gasped at her sister's words.

"No, you're not," Jade snarled, stepping in front of her lover, just for the girl to slid past, actually placing the prone figure on those strong arms.

"Beck, we need you," she whispered as she came up to him, hands on neck and he choked, "we need our fearless leader of our small clique."

"Stop it!" He demanded, taking hold of those slender shoulders but that was his undoing. "Tori, oh God, what have I done?"

But soon, there was a creak sound and everyone turned to the puppet. Sinjin had stopped as soon as he saw the streak of brown hair pass by the corner of his eye, but he had moved the sharp scissors enough. Robbie cried as he began holding his head; he knew he should have never gone that close to his puppet, that Rex would suck him of his energy and use it to free himself. He then began cackling, losing the glasses as his puppet self tied strings around the boy, making the ventriloquist his marionette.

"I am back, Master," Rex commented, walking over to his liege, who began to lose focus on what he had said; no one noticed that Robbie was now holding the scissors, "and I'll grant you, the way to star-hood."

Jade reacted. Taking Tori by the waist, she hoisted the Latina while Trina tried to keep her balance and managed to grab hold of the creature's shoulder. Sinjin didn't hesitate, hoisted André up and carried the boy as though he weighed nothing. The tanned female considered that, perhaps, André was still safe within the cafeteria; apparently, she wasn't the only one who had noticed. As soon as they crossed, the doors closed and reinforced; the African American ushered Tori to a stage, giving her the lyrics, and the room was filled with how André needed her to sound. Even if the Latina was well-versed in music notation, she still got lost sometimes.

"We're running out of time!" André exclaimed.

"The systems are up," Sinjin declared from a small corner where the magician had given him everything to rig up, "and we're ready."

"I'll hold them off as best as I can!" Jade exclaimed, not before leaving Cat tenderly by the stage and giving André a pointed look. "Take care of her, you hear me?"

Tori began singing as André began working his magic. Soon, the doors were pushed inside and Ryder was at the head. Half wolf, he threw himself against the goth, who roared back in defiance to his howl. This time, nothing seemed to be going well for the half tigress, who managed to slip up, get her timing all messed up, and when everyone began ganging up on her, it was as if the quarterback got tackled with the ball and everyone piled up on the poor bastard. This time, _she_ was the poor bastard. With a mighty roar she shook everyone away, and no one could move from their spot; she was a tiger, an actual tiger. . . . It had never happened before.

As if realizing it was the final confrontation, all the teachers, including the principal, were present. Sikowitz appeared by the stage and actually protected the kids up there. Several other battles were unfolding as students realized that someone was trying to end this madness, as the techie had let known throughout the school. No allies were close enough to lend a hand, but they were capable of keeping others distracted. Soon, Sinjin himself was on the fry and midst of it, shocking everyone and quite literally as well as he busted Beck's lip and sending electric currents through his followers.

It was a massacre. Beck was stunned enough to allow Jade the chance to rip through his group. Sadly, she got caught by her ex and Ryder; they had done short work of the electric boy. By then, the puppet's marionette was completely gleeful. Ever since watching Horsemen with Robbie; (the boy had ruined his undies _several_ times) Rex had becomes obsessed with the work of the young gay man who was an erudite in medicine. Black eyes took glee in placing all the learning done in motion as he went right at the goth of his nightmares.

Jade was being held back by Ryder of all people and, as a viper stares at a wolf, he looked at the other boy, jumping high and falling upon the tigress. Feet on waist, hand on shoulders, Rex's eyes shone with malice as the girl roared in indignation, and he plunged the blade deep into the pale teen as he took joy in the feeling of the scissor going through the _meat_ , his mouth watered as he realized the irony; it was just how she had pinned him down over the janitor's closet. Rex was pinning her on the floor. But just a he did, the Latina was done with the song, and he realized that he would cease to exist. The puppet blew up, threw the ventriloquist off the girl, and Rex was no more. . . .

* * *

Tori couldn't handle it. Robbie had been blown away as Rex went out with a bang. The scissors, Cat's present for Jade and favorite pair were embedded right into the goth's sternum. That place were it doesn't hit any vital organs but forces the lungs to drown in blood. . . . The healer laid over the pale body, which was turning paler. She couldn't help the contrast that came over; her very own Snow White, skin white as snow, hair black as ebony, and lips red as blood, _literally_.

Her beloved was dying and all she could think about was some old fairy tale story. If they kissed, would their love be strong enough to keep death as bay? If a shed tear fell on the weak teen, would that grant her life? Wasn't their love strong or true enough to grant her a miracle? That piercing stare was growing weaker and the singer could only sob over her lover. The spell hadn't work, else she would have forgotten.

 _You, are my new star,_ a voice devoid of emotion and completely genderless, whispered inside her head, _but, I demand a toll and I'm happy with your sacrifice; this girl shall suffice, her strength shall fuel the game further._

"No!" She screamed at no one, taking that pale face within her tanned hands; the contrast alarmed her, specially when she saw a trail of blood running down the corner of the lip. "I am not letting you!"

 _And what will you do to stop me?_ The voice was mocking and she felt something alien descend upon her. _Take my gift and be a star!_

She felt the alien feeling seeping through her skin, feeding her with unlimited possibilities. All she had to do, was let Jade die. It was then that the Latina realized the extent of her powers, that the game was now part of her and hence, her powers. She also felt the goth clinging to her life, fierce as always on letting go, and she took hold of that surreal hand. As if their souls were communing, eyes closed, and they both could feel the truth behind the encounter. Everything became clear; Tori wasn't able to repel magic, she _absorbed_ it and channeled it into her healing. She took hold of that alien sensation and began channeling it into her lover to heal the damaged body. The scissors still held some electricity and she felt it burn her tanned hand as se began to take it out.

 _What are you doing?!_ The voice shrieked in outrage. _You cannot cheat the game!_

"To hell with the game!" She snarled with passion.

Several students tried to stop her, but Cat, Beck, André and Robbie stepped forward to stop the kids from doing something crazy. Even Sinjin helped, keeping his snarl from when he had attacked the tall young man. Together, they bought the Latina enough time and once the blade was out of the body, she could feel the game wavering as she used it to heal the major wounds. She heard a shrill that could have been the game itself, trying to keep itself from extinguishing. Then, it was her, as she felt the game ceased to exist and the healing take from her own life as well as the pain from being unable to handle the magic as the game wasn't in play, and she couldn't heal anymore. That didn't mean that her body didn't try channeling as best it could. Lastly, it was the ambulance which had been called by someone, probably Trina as her puppet body turned into her own as the game's magic became undone.

No one else seemed to be hurt; in fact, no one could remember what had happened. Robbie wailed around about Rex, until he noticed that his prime subject, was badly hurt. What surprised Tori the most, was that only hers and Jade's clothes were the same.

Only, when the ambulance arrived, Jade was good, except for the blood still in her lungs. By then, Tori had already fainted, and of course the goth had to make a scene when they tried to take her; only when the tanned girl was with her did she calmed down. Both girls needed IVs, and by the time Tori woke up again, Jade was back to her healthy self. When their eyes met, blue turned nocturnal and brown turned to white.

"When you saved me," Jade began softly, not wishing to alert others of the awakened Latina, "you bind us."

"Uh . . ." she thought she might have to apologize, else be skewered by scissors.

"Tori?"

"Yes?" She inquired back meekly.

"Thank you." They gazed with longing at each other again. "I'll always be your champion."

"I love you Jade."

"I love myself, too," the pale girl teased, before grinning like the half beast she was, "and I promise, we'll finish baptizing the school this time."

"Oh _God_. . . ."

But more than being worried, Tori was happy.

* * *

The game didn't take betrayal kindly, but it's end was certain. Labels suddenly lost precious information, singers' and actors' reputation lost to wild rumors which only served to bury them in their own lies. Truths became exposed, and those who had felt a shred of regret and tried to right a wrong, were finally able to return and cause great sensation. But they had been buried themselves and sent to despair for their betrayal.

Only one thing seemed to surpass the game's failure, and as Christmas season ended, Hollywood Arts received quite a surprise as everyone, but the pair that appeared hand in hand, forgot what had transpired.

It would seem, that Jade and Tori, were the only ones to beat the game completely.


End file.
